Lluvia Ácida
by Alesita-san
Summary: Anna se encuentra confundida y muy molesta.. ¿Cómo se atrevió Yoh a hacerle eso? Huir es lo que importa. (Apesto para los summaries ¬¬u) Reviews porfavor n ñ Cap3 (si capítulo 3 no leyeron mal ¬¬)
1. Maldito seas, Yoh Asakura

Bienvenidos sean a otra creación de la sórdida mente de Alesita o.ó  
  
Creo que esta demás decir que Shaman King no me pertenece (por ahora...) La verdad ni ahora ni nunca simplemente soy otra pobre diabla más ¬¬ Y la verdad me parece bastante improbable que el genio Takei se pase por un sitio de FanFictions que ni si quiera esta en su idioma, pase por mi patético fic y decida demandarme ^^  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Lluvia ácida.  
  
Capítulo 1 "Maldito seas, Yoh Asakura"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Maldito seas, Yoh Asakura. Te maldigo. ¿Cómo pudiste?"  
  
Una rubia corría enfurecida por medio de la calle.  
  
"¿En que diablos pensé al confiar en ti, al pensar que "todo estaría bien"?... Eres un tonto... ¿Cómo pudiste?...Todavía tengo esa imagen en mi mente y no creo que nunca la pueda borrar..."  
  
La lluvia caía enfurecida por las calles, formando grandes charcos de lodo.  
  
"Te odio... No, no te odio. Te amo. Pero me gustaría poder odiarte... Siempre con esa sonrisa estúpida en tu cara, haciéndome creer en ti, y peor aún, confiar en ti....'Todo estará bien'...Quisiera que me lo dijeras ahora en mi cara. Nada esta bien y nunca lo estará. Espero que todo esto sea un mal sueño...una pesadilla."  
  
La fuerte lluvia caía sobre el rostro de la chica, mezclándose con lágrimas. Lágrimas que corrían su blanca tez como perlas.  
  
"Pensándolo bien... No tengo derecho a recriminarte nada...Sólo era el compromiso...¿No es así? Sólo un arreglo... No debí tener esa estúpida esperanza.....Debí darme cuenta....Yo sólo te hacia sufrir con los entrenamientos...sólo te ordenaba cosas..Entiendo que nunca me quisieras..pero, sin embargo, nunca pensé que tú harías esto. Y lo que mas me enerva es esa tonta excusa que has puesto...Tú me conoces...demasiado ¿Y aún así pensabas que te creyera?...Por favor...Ahora.... sólo quiero correr... Si no puedo odiarte...me olvidaré de ti. Sólo quiero irme de aquí."  
  
La rubia corría a todo velocidad por la calle dirigiéndole miradas asesinas a todos quienes osaban llamarla 'loca'. Con los cabellos desordenados, corría sin un lugar fijo. Muchas veces casi la atropellaban, aunque el tránsito a esa hora no era abundante. Las lágrimas, la lluvia y el sudor se mezclaban en su rostro.  
  
"Mis piernas no responden... ¿Por qué? Quiero correr más...Unas cuantas cuadras no ayudarán en nada."  
  
La joven ya no corre rápida y enfurecidamente como antes, arrastra los pies, mientras su mirada se pierde en el infinito. Empieza a reír por lo bajo. Ya nadie la llama loca. Sólo quedan unos cuantos borrachos por las desiertas calles.  
  
"Nunca pensé que llegaría a este estado...Siempre la mente ante los sentimientos...Pero parece que no funciona ahora ¿no? Por más que mi mente me dice que te olvide, no puedo. Es bastante frustrante.  
  
Huir parece no tener sentido ahora. Pero ¿Qué tiene sentido? Lo que has hecho tampoco lo tiene... ¿Qué ganabas besando a Tamao? ¿Qué yo sufriera? ¿Eso es lo que querías? Bueno lo lograste..  
  
¿Qué hago hablando sola, a una persona a la que no le intereso? Mira lo que has logrado...Espero que estés orgulloso.  
  
Parece una pequeña novela romántica ¿No es cierto? Tú deberías saberlo porque son de los libros que le gustan a Tamao. Todavía resuenan en mi cabeza las palabras que dijiste...Que ella te había besado a ti. Sí, Tamao te quiere, pero ¿esperas a que crea eso? Tal vez no me conoces tan bien como pensabas...como yo pensaba.  
  
Como me gustaría odiarte, Yoh Asakura. Infeliz."  
  
Un alcohólico se le acercó, con una botella en la mano. Decía cosas sin sentido y tomó la muñeca de Anna.  
  
"¿Qué cree que hace?"  
  
Anna hizo varios esfuerzos por zafarse, pero estaba muy cansada. Él siguió murmurando cosas.  
  
- ¡Lárgate!  
  
Anna lo miro con furia, no quería perder tiempo con un borracho simplón. Él se alejó de ella, mirándola como si viniera de otro planeta.  
  
"Hasta un borracho me cree loca."  
  
Anna rió por lo bajo.  
  
- ¿Tan rápido se hizo de madrugada?.- dijo en voz alta después de ver un reloj de una tienda de discos.  
  
"Las tres de la mañana...¿Dónde dormiré? No había pensado en eso."  
  
Anna buscó con la mirada algún refugio o casa abandonada donde quedarse, pero no encontró ninguno, así que siguió caminando, pesadamente. Cada paso era un esfuerzo gigante. Seguía un poco agitada por correr tanto.  
  
Ella ya había calmado su furia, pero sentía como un gran dolor se apoderaba de su corazón, dejándole un vacío en su alma. No podía dejar de preguntarse el porque Yoh habría hecho eso.  
  
"¿Por qué duele tanto? Me había dicho a mi misma que nunca dejaría que esto pasara... sin embargo, por más que lo intento, no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Como quisiera dejar de pensar por un segundo, dejar mi mente en paz. Como hubiera deseado que esto nunca hubiera pasado...  
  
Como desearía nunca haberte amado..nunca haberte conocido..nunca haber confiado en ti... Maldito seas, Yoh Asakura."  
  
Anna siguió caminando, lenta y pesadamente, por las calles desiertas. La noche se encontraba en todo su esplendor y, poco a poco, había parado de llover. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Anna se desplomó en una esquina de la vereda.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Dejen reviews o sufran ¬¬ Nah en serio si no dejan reviews Alesita se suicidará (Conciencia: Qué patética tu vida! ò-ó) Si, si lo es n-n Y también si no dejan reviews los cortaré en pedazos y quemaré cada uno de sus miembros y haré una danza satánica alrededor de ellos.. Si? ^-^ Si dejaran un review se los agradecería mucho ¬¬ Así que háganlo.  
  
El próximo capítulo será mas largo. Y amantes del YohxAnna han encontrado al diablo noñ Tal vez.. en un futuro muy incierto, llegue a poner un poco de YohxAnna pero sería al final y sólo si continuo esta historia e Yoh se lo merece ¬¬  
  
Alesita se despide. 


	2. ¿Dónde estoy?

Disclaimer.- Bueno, eso es obvio --u Shaman King no me pertenece blah blah blah. (Takei demándame )

* * *

**Lluvia ácida**.  
  
Capítulo Dos. ¿Dónde estoy?

* * *

Un suave olor se sentía impregnado en las mantas. Un suave olor de rosas. Anna se acurrucó entre las mantas, sentía frío. Le dolía la cabeza, aunque no sabía bien porque. Apoyo su cabeza en la almohada.  
  
"Que suave es.."  
  
Sentía una extraña tranquilidad, una paz interior muy irreal, ya que le dolía la cabeza. No quería despertar, pero pensó que ya debería de ser tarde. Tenía que despertar a Yoh. Abrió los ojos lentamente, pero al no encontrarse en su cuarto, un pánico terrible creció en ella.  
  
"¿Dónde estoy? Este no es mi futón, ni mi cuarto..es más ¡no es mi casa!"  
  
-Yoh..-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible la rubia.- ¿Dónde estas?  
  
El pánico tomó control de ella, mientras miraba frenéticamente a todos lados. De pronto, como una memoria vana, de hace muchos años, recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior. No lograba recordarlo todo con claridad, pero la imagen de Yoh besando a Tamao estaba impresa en su mente. Una fuerte jaqueca le vino, y fue perdiendo la visión. El pánico se había detenido un instante, para dejar paso al vacío de su corazón. Pero luego, vino con más fuerza.  
  
"¿Dónde he pasado la noche?..¿En dónde diablos estoy?"  
  
Se miró y se alivió al darse cuenta de que todo en ella estaba en orden. No había sido violada, eso era lo importante. Pero ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Se paró lentamente, y se dirigió a la puerta cerrada, un poco mareada.  
  
"¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo? Por dios, puedo enfrentarme a cualquiera, a cualquiera.."  
  
Abrió la puerta, con la mano temblorosa aún y el fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sólo la abrió lo suficiente para ver por la rendija. Alcanzaba a ver el perfil de un hombre pero nada más.  
  
Abrió un poco más la puerta.  
  
Los castaños cabellos le caían en la cara, mientras iba sirviendo comida en unos platos. Alcanzó a ver unos penetrantes ojos negros.  
  
"¿Yoh?"  
  
Sin darse cuenta, camino hasta el muchacho. Este volteó y le dio una sonrisa. Pero no era la sonrisa que esperaba. Esos ojos negros con mirada de fuego le sonreían divertidos al ver esa expresión en su rostro. Le sonreían cínicamente. Él no era Yoh..  
  
- Estuviste cerca, Anna. –le respondió Hao con una malicia en el rostro.  
  
Anna miró con un odio intenso a Hao. No soportaba esa maldita sonrisa pegada en su rostro.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó aún más divertido.  
  
-Creo que lo que me pase no es de tú incumbencia.  
  
La sonrisa abandonó el rostro de Hao, y este obtuvo un nuevo semblante serio.  
  
- ¿Sigues pensando en ese idiota?  
  
"...¿Cómo lo sabe?"  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres, Hao? –preguntó Anna molesta.  
  
-Vamos, tú sabes a lo que me refiero.  
  
Un silencio se hizo entre los dos. Anna miraba con odio a Hao.  
  
- ¿Porqué me has traído hasta aquí?  
  
- Bueno, no podía dejarte tirada en la calle ¿o sí? – Hao sonrió de nuevo.  
  
- Estas diciendo, que en ese mismo instante pasaste por ese exacto lugar...Si, claro. –le contestó Anna, sarcástica.  
  
- Cree lo que quieras creer. Yo estaba ahí. – le respondió Hao con su eterna sonrisa.  
  
- Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras.  
  
- La comida se enfriará.  
  
Anna se percató de la deliciosa comida servida en los platos. Tenía mucha hambre pero no iba a comer con Hao. Sin embargo, su estómago rugía. Miró con extrema desconfianza la comida.  
  
- ¿Qué esperas? –respondió Hao sentándose a comer.  
  
- No comeré contigo.-Anna se dirigió a la puerta, lista para marcharse.  
  
- ¿A dónde vas?  
  
- No creo que sea de tu incumbencia.  
  
- Esta bien si quieres morir...  
  
- ¿Qué –Anna volteó a mirar desafiante a Hao- quieres decir con eso?  
  
- Piénsalo. ¿A dónde iras?  
  
- A un restaurante a comer. –Anna lo miraba como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.  
  
- ¿Con qué dinero?  
  
Hao al ver la demora en Anna sonrió.  
  
- Terminarías muriendo de hambre, por no decir frío. ¿Dónde te quedarás?  
  
Nuevamente el silencio reinó.  
  
"¿Dónde me quedaré? Tal vez sensei Kino..."  
  
- Kino no te ayudará. Sé sensata. Yoh le dirá que tu lo dejaste. ¿A quién crees que ayudará? ¿A su nieto o a su aprendiz?  
  
"Diablos... tiene razón. Kino debe de odiarme por dejar a.....¿Con quién me quedaré? Tal vez lo estúpidos niñitos que siempre venían..."  
  
- ¡Por favor! Ellos te tienen miedo... apoyarán al tonto de Yoh. ¿Cuándo los has tratado bien? Ellos son amigos de mi hermanito. No tuyos.  
  
"....Odio que tenga razón. ¿Con quién me quedaré?"  
  
- No tienes más conocidos.. ¿O me equivoco?  
  
Anna sintió que el miedo la invadía. El simple hecho de vivir con Hao la aterraba.  
  
- La realidad asusta... ¿no es así, Anna? –Hao agarró un tenedor y comenzó a comer la comida.- Ahora... ¿Qué esperas?  
  
Anna frunció el ceño. No tenía otra alternativa.  
  
Despertó una furia gigante hacia los dos Asakura. A Yoh, por hacerle todo esto. Por hacerla confiar. Por hacerla amarlo y luego defraudarla. Y a Hao, por burlarse de ella. Por ser la realidad personificada, parada delante de ella, riéndose de su suerte.  
  
Anna se sentó cuidadosamente. Agarró el tenedor y metió un pedazo de comida en su boca. Estaba deliciosa. Irrealmente deliciosa. Eso la hacía desconfiar mucho. Lo miró. El comía, pensando en Dios sabe que, con la mirada perdida.  
  
Anna no podía saber que pensaba. Tenía una fuerte defensa mental. Eso la ponía en desventaja. Él podía leer todos sus pensamientos.  
  
La miró y le sonrió.  
  
- ¿Preocupada, Anna?  
  
Anna no soportaba ver esa sonrisa cínica. La enfermaba. - Come – le dijo Hao. – Si no enfermarás de verdad. –le dio otra sonrisa.  
  
- No, gracias.  
  
Anna se retiró, no soportaba estar con Hao. Leyendo sus pensamientos sin cesar.  
  
- ¿A dónde irás?  
  
- Eso lo puedes averiguar ¿no? –le respondió Anna enfadada.  
  
Abrió la puerta del departamento de Hao. Hacía un frío intenso. Había millares de personas en la calle. En ese momento, Anna recordó que no le había preguntado a Hao en dónde se encontraba exactamente.  
  
Camino sin rumbo alguno. Enojada. Con Hao. Con Yoh. Con ella misma. Con el destino. Con el mundo.  
  
Empezó a tiritar. No tenía nada más que su vestido negro. Un aire helado salía de su boca cada vez que respiraba.  
  
"Que estará haciendo Yoh..."  
  
Pasó largas horas caminando. Pensando en su situación. En su vida. En Yoh. Seguía preguntándose el porque. Nunca confiaría en nadie más. Nunca.  
  
Miró el cielo. Sin darse cuenta ya había anochecido.  
  
No se había fijado ni si quiera en el aspecto del edifico donde iba a vivir. No tenía idea de cómo regresar.  
  
"Espero que la suerte me sonría por esta única vez."  
  
Camino bastante, hasta encontrar la poderosa presencia de Hao. Subió las escaleras pesadamente.  
  
"Yoh."  
  
Unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon. Las secó rápidamente y tocó la puerta. Hao abrió la puerta. Gracias al cielo, sin su típica sonrisa.  
  
- Pasa.  
  
Anna pasó el umbral de la puerta. Se dirigió a la habitación donde había dormido anteriormente.  
  
Se dio cuenta de que una pila de ropa nueva estaba al lado de la cama.  
  
"Es mi talla."  
  
Miró de reojo a Hao. Estaba mirando las estrellas.  
  
"Igual que Yoh..."  
  
Anna se enfureció consigo misma. No volvería a pensar en Yoh Asakura. O al menos lo intentaría.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta el baño, Hao?  
  
- La segunda puerta a tu izquierda.  
  
Anna se cambió por el pijama blanco y simple que le había dado Hao. Se dirigió al futón y se cubrió con las sábanas. Hacía mucho frío. Miró el perfil de Hao y cerró los ojos lentamente.

* * *

Ahahahahahaha! Dejaron reviews! TT Alesita lo agradece de corazón (Conciencia: Corazón? O.ou) Bueno desde lo que sea que tenga Alesita n  
  
Siguen leyendo este patético fic? Qué tiernos! x3 Ahora dejen un review un conservarán sus vidas   
  
Err.. A responder o   
  
-Paz-ita-  
  
Gracias! Tiene todo el derecho de odiar a Alesita, Alesita es mala y cruel o.ó Gracias por el review nuevamente y que weno que te gustó.  
  
-Emmyk-  
  
Va a haber muxo Hao! (Haooooo! nn) Gracias Tamao es una perra ò.ó Io también la odio nñ Muerte a la Traumamura! Bueno deseo concedido xD (aunque ya lo había decidido así desde antes o ó) Gracias otra vez.  
  
-Minamo-  
  
Gracias! YohxTamao! TT No porfavor ;; Puede que en algún momento haya YohxAnna pero no lo aseguro. Lo que si no creo es un RenxAnna o.  
  
-Jacqueline-  
  
Nooo! "" Un fic de YohxTamao nunca! ;; No diga malas palabras ¬¬ No haría un fic de ellos dos ni que me pagaran nñ (Conciencia: Mentirosa¬¬) Ehem gracias por su review!  
  
-Eve-87-  
  
Nah es mi 2do fic soy nuevecita o ó Nahh no creo que haya RenxAnna u.ú Y bueno todo depende lo del YohxAnna Gracias!   
  
En fin gracias por leer tengan un patético y saludable día o.ó No olviden reviews!  
  
Alesita se despide. 


	3. La sonrisa

Disclaimer: Shaman King y sus personajes no me pertenecen (la triste realidad) sólo hago un patético fic n n

****

**

* * *

**

**Lluvia ácida**  
  
_Capítulo tres. La sonrisa._

* * *

Anna apagó la televisión. En realidad no la estaba viendo. Miro el reloj. Cinco de la tarde. Se sorprendió de cómo el tiempo transcurría lentamente. Sus ojos siguieron la aguja del reloj. Cuanto los segundos, los minutos... Cinco y cinco. No lo soportaba. Ahora el tiempo también se reía de ella. Había tantas razones por las cuales vivir... Pero ella no encontraba alguna razón. De las que antes tenía miles. Había tantas razones por las cuales morir...  
  
El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Hao había vuelto. Miró el reloj. Cinco y siete.  
  
"¡Diablos!"  
  
El tiempo no podía transcurrir más lento era imposible. Miró por la ventana. Las personas corrían por las inmensas calles, mirando sus relojes, apresurados. El tiempo parecía írseles rápidamente.  
  
"¿Por qué a mí no me sucede lo mismo?"  
  
Cerró lo ojos. Sintió como las voces, los recuerdos, las imágenes volvían a su mente. Su infancia. La pensión. Yoh. Casi lo podía tocar. Casi. Abrió lo ojos.  
  
Hao la miraba atentamente desde el otro lado de la habitación.  
  
- ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme, Hao? –Anna frunció el ceño.  
  
Hao le sonrió. Extrañamente, fijó su vista en otro punto.  
  
"¿Qué diablos?..."  
  
- Ves como si te gusta que te miren... –musitó Hao, sonriendo y volviendo su atención a ella.  
  
- Idiota. – Anna se levantó, necesitaba estar sola.  
  
Dio vueltas a sus pensamientos. Aunque sólo pensaba en una sola cosa: Yoh.  
  
"Maldita sea. ¿No puedo dejar de pensar en nada más? ¿Acaso no puedo dejar de pensar en él?"  
  
Suspiró.  
  
No, no podía. No podía, simplemente. Se odiaba a si misma por no poder. Ella, se suponía, lo podía todo. Había fallado. Otra vez. Desde el momento que lo conoció no hacía nada más que eso. No recordó el momento en el que ser querida se convirtió en una necesidad. Ser querida, pero lo más importante, ser correspondida.  
  
¿Qué eran las emociones, después de todo? ¿Qué era el amor? ¿Sólo una emoción pasajera?  
  
Miró nuevamente por la ventana. Esta vez era diferente el paisaje. Había un parque. Niños jugaban. Despreocupados. Contentos. Felices.  
  
¿Qué era la felicidad? ¿Acaso alguien la podía alcanzar? ¿O era otro sueño imposible de los hombres? La felicidad... La felicidad que no es pasajera... Ese sentimiento que convive contigo. Que te hace sonreír. ¿Yoh habría alcanzado la felicidad?  
  
Una pareja paseaba y reía. Abrazados. Sintió un pequeño odio, nacido de la envidia hacia ellos.  
  
¿El destino había decido hacerle esto? El destino era cruel...O tal vez ella misma lo había provocado. Si hubiera sido más abierta... Pero ahora, ya no podía arrepentirse. Su oportunidad ya había pasado. Temía que fuera la única. Se sentía ausente. Se sentía incompleta. Ya sabia lo que le faltaba. Pero era imposible recuperarlo. Imposible.  
  
¿Por qué lo hombres necesitaban relacionarse? Al fin y al cabo, un terminaría sólo. Amigos. Morirían algún día, si es que el tiempo no los hacía separarse. Amor. No existía el amor eterno. ¿Cuál era esa necesidad de relacionarse? No lo sabría. No por ahora. Había nacido en el silencio, y el silencio sería su mejor amigo.  
  
Suspiró otra vez.  
  
Seguir adelante. Que difícil era. Pensó en situación. No podía quedarse con Hao por toda su vida. Tenía que hablar con él.  
  
Lo buscó. Estaba en la sala-comedor. Miraba por la ventana, mientras jugaba con un encendedor.  
  
- Hao, necesitamos hablar.  
  
Hao la miró por un instante. La observó. Odiaba cuando lo hacía. Se sentía al descubierto. Odiaba sentirse al descubierto.  
  
- Entiendo, no puedes vivir conmigo por la eternidad. Lástima, a mi me hubiera gustado.  
  
Anna frunció el ceño.  
  
- Puedes buscar un trabajo, y alquilar tu propio apartamento. Yo te ayudaré.  
  
- No necesito tu ayuda.  
  
- Entonces, ¿Por qué viniste a hablar conmigo? Un silencio se hizo.  
  
"Si lo necesito..." pensó Anna.  
  
Hao sonrió. Saco su encendedor y siguió jugando con la pequeña llama. Lo guardó y se levantó rápidamente y tomó a Anna de la muñeca. Su mirada brillaba. Anna se asustó. Trató de zafarse, pero fue en vano. Hao salió de su pequeño departamento. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente, tomando fuertemente a Anna de la muñeca, más sin hacerle daño alguno.  
  
Anna trató de imaginar que clase de cosa pensaría en ese momento, más le era imposible.  
  
Corrieron entre la multitud. Empujando a los demás. Anna no soportaba todo el ruido de las calles. ¿Nadie podría entender lo dulce del silencio?  
  
Hao paró abruptamente. Anna subió la mirada. Se encontraban en un supermercado. ¿Un supermercado?  
  
- ¿Qué diablos pretendes? – Anna estaba molestándose. "¿Tanto correr para llegar a un estúpido supermercado, el cual odio?"  
  
Hao cerró sus labios con su dedo índice. Agarró un carrito y se dirigió a la entrada, como si lo que acabara de hacer hubiera sido lo mas normal del mundo. Anna decidió no hacer mas preguntas. Después de todo, el era Hao. Anna lo siguió.  
  
No soportaba todo ese ruido, las personas hablando sin parar. Lo que más le molestaba era que hablaban de cosas tan...! Escuchaba los fragmentos de conversaciones.  
  
- Si, querida, como te lo dije,¡la hermana de la amiga de mi peluquero esta en las drogas!  
  
- ¡Pero si es una familia tan respetable!...  
  
- ¡Viste!, ¡El tipo vino y lo fauleó! ¡Y ni si quiera una tarjeta amarilla!  
  
- ¡Pero si eso merecía una roja, hombre!  
  
- ¡Aj! ¡Qué out que estas!  
  
- ¿Eh? ¡Pero si este conjunto salió en la revista de la semana pasada!  
  
- ¡Por eso! ¡Ay, Dios! Eso, en el mundo de la moda, ¡es como hace mil años!  
  
"Nadie le tiene respeto al silencio..." pensó Anna.  
  
Hao agarraba las cosas sin casi darse cuenta de que ponía en el carrito. Anna se preguntaba para qué diablos Hao quería un pañal y comida para perros. Agarró las cosas innecesarias a su criterio y las saco del carrito.  
  
- ¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Hao al ver que sacaba cosas del carrito.  
  
- Creo que podrás sobrevivir sin tus pañales ¿no?  
  
Hao frunció el ceño, hasta darse cuenta de las estupideces que había metido en el carrito, y que luego fue devolviendo junto con Anna.  
  
- ¿Para qué me trajiste al maldito supermercado, Hao?  
  
- Lo verás dentro de un momento...  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Hao miró su reloj, esbozó una sonrisa. Agarró una caja de fósforos y prendió fuego de uno. Luego lo tiró al suelo, y la llamarada se hizo más grande.  
  
Anna veía como el fuego bailaba ante sus ojos, un rítmico baile que la cautivaba, pero a la vez le inspiraba miedo. Miró a Hao, que sonreía de satisfacción al ver como el fuego crecía y las personas entraban en pánico.  
  
- Hao hay que salir de aquí –le dijo Anna- antes de que se haga la gente se alborote más y no encontremos una salida.  
  
- Tranquila, sólo quédate y disfruta.  
  
Anna lo miró. Hao iba a quemar ese supermercado. Lo más probable era que la cámara de seguridad lo hubiera grabado y lo llevaran a la cárcel. Estaba loco.  
  
Anna vio como el fuego crecía más y más. Hao la tomó de la muñeca otra vez y la acercó al fuego.  
  
- ¡Suéltame, Hao, me voy a quemar! –Anna trató de soltarse en vano, Hao la acercaba más al fuego.  
  
Pero no quemaba. Estaba a escasos centímetros del fuego y no se quemaba.  
  
"¿Qué diablos?..."  
  
Sintió un poco de miedo. Ni si quiera estaba caliente. Hao, con suavidad, acercó su mano al fuego esta tocarlo. No quemaba. Ni si quiera estaba caliente. Hao la soltó y ella movió varias veces su mano en el fuego para comprobar que no ardía. Miró a Hao, extrañada.  
  
Hao le sonrió. Y con un chasquido de los dedos apagó el fuego de mentira.  
  
El espectáculo era divertido. Todas las personas miraba confundidas, extrañadas. Se había hecho un gran tumulto y hasta los bomberos habían llegado. Estos se habían enojado, porque pensaron que era un broma.  
  
Hao condujo a Anna fuera del supermercado, ya con más tranquilidad. Nadie se dio cuenta de que no había pagado por lo que llevaba.  
  
- ¿Qué pretendías con eso? – Anna miró a Hao con el ceño fruncido, quien estaba con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.  
  
- ¿Me vas a decir que no estuvo divertido? –Hao amplió su sonrisa. El paisaje eran personas completamente confundidas. Y era cierto. Observarlos, sus rostros, sus acciones, era muy divertido. Y más aún ser la causa de ello y saber la verdad de lo ocurrido.  
  
Anna no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Ah no me gustó el capítulo anterior o.oU por eso hice otro tan rápido Gracias por los reviews!   
  
El próximo si tardará mas u.ú y se sabrá algo de Yoh   
  
Dejen más reviews T.T A mi me parece que este me salió mejor que el anterior v.v Ya saben todo el rollo de que si no dejan reviews lo perseguiré y mataré pero, además ¬¬, si no mandan un reviews Alesita torturará a su hermanits menores y/o mascotas. Así que dejen reviews 

...................................................................................................  
A responder!  
  
Jacqueline: Anna puede que se quede con Hao xD o con Yoh o con algún tercero (Ren) x3 Todavía no lo sé...Ya lo veré en cuanto siga el fic.. quien más se lo merezca se quedara con Anna Y con respecto al beso de Yoh y Tamao, se sabrá toda la verdad en el próximo capítulo Gracias por el review y por seguir leyendo!  
  
Paz-ita: Gracias! n.ñ Si siempre se necesita a Hao, porque Hao rulea x3 (se nota que lo amo?) Tienes razón le hecha esa adrenalina a la historia y me encanta cuando molesta a Anna xD Como digo se sabrá todo lo del beso en el próximo capítulo Y Anna le sonreirá la suerte en grande! Gracias otra vez! no  
  
Marielita-san: Jeje si que lo continué pronto xD (no se acostumbren u.ú) Anna se lo pasará en grande! n.ñ Gracias por tu review!  
  
Emmyk: Haooo! x3 Amo a Hao Io también la odio es tan.. perra -.-u Argh ¬¬ Muerte a la pelirosada! De hecho hay una página de hatelist de Tamao & Jeanne (también la odio ¬¬u) Gracias por tu review!

.................................................................................................  
  
Dejen Reviews y que tengan otro patéticamente lindo día! [Conciencia: A qué se debe tanta felicidad? oó] Ps a qué estoy de vacaciones! non Y pq no se dieron cuenta de que tenían que ponerme una sanción disciplinaria! D Ehem n.ñ Adieu  
  
Alesita se despide.


End file.
